Yugi Days
by iba2001
Summary: What if Star drank a vial that'll make your true love your right hand. When Yugi becomes Star's right hand, how'll Star and Yugi handle the pressure? Rated T Warning: contains naked bodies
1. Chapter 1

**Iba2001: This is the 3rd fanfic to be written. I saw a pattern with my stories going, "Crossover, Regular, Crossover, Regular, ETC." If you want more stories that I wrote then look for Heaven's tales and StarLuno 1/2.**

**Yugi: Iba2001 doesn't own Midori Days or Yu-Gi-Oh and the idea of both animes and mangas. She does own Star, Kody, and Gen.**

**Iba2001: Now lets begin \^-^/**

**Chapter 1: The Pill**

It was a beautiful morning for Star, she had a good night's sleep and felt ready to go to school once again. While cooking Yugi's , Kody's, and her lunch; she had notice a small box wrapped in green wrapping paper in a orange bow addressed to her. Star tried to find who it was from, but the card just said **"****To: Star Acuome****"**

" I wonder who it's from maybe Kody or Unc,"thought Star.

Star took the present and placed it inside her backpack without no one watching. She hoped it wasn't a prank to get her to love Yugi or anybody else.

_**AT School during Lunch**_

"Hey you guys guess what."  
"What Star?"  
"Some one gave me a present Yugi."  
"I wonder what it is Star?"

As Star opened the present, she saw a small vial with a green liquid inside that said "**_Drink Me and you will find your true_**** love.**" Star took off the vial's lid and took a small sip.

"Star, what is that?"

"Dunnno. It tastes sweet like candy and it makes me feel, in love," said Star while blushing.

All of a sudden, green smoke surrounded Yugi and orange smoke surrounded Star. Téa, Tristian, Ryo, and Joey saw the smoke and came running to see what had created the smoke. Yugi was no were to be found; in place of where Yugi was sitting, was his clothes.

"Star! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay, Ryo. Where's Yugi?"

"He's gone Star."

"I'm not gone Ryo. I'm right here, but i'm really close to the floor."

"Just where are you Yugi?"

As Star was about to place her right hand on her heart, she felt something on her hand that was scratchy. As she looked down on her right hand and she saw Yugi's top half of his body and his head was straight on her nipple, on her breast. As soon as Star saw this, she screamed and shook her right hand, trying to get Yugi off her hand. However, when Star's sleeve started to fall, Yugi saw this. pulled up the sleeve, and tried to run away home, while dragging Star's body attached to him.

"Ryo! Get the vial with green liquid with the green box in it and bring it to the Kame Game Shop! Quickly!"

"Got it Star!"

Then, Téa, Tristian, Ryo, and Joey met Star and Yugi at the Kame Game shop to try and find out how Yugi is Star's right hand. Everybody told Solomon and Gen how it had happened.

"This vial was green like a leaf? Right Star?"  
"Right Unc."

"It must be the Midori Pill soaked in water. Right Gen?"

"Right Solomon."

"How long will this last Unc?"

"It will last for thirteen days. Sometimes longer, it all depends on both of your emotions."

"One thing for sure. I don't want Yugi as my right hand forever."

**End of Chapter**

**Iba2001: I hope you like Yugi Days. This will be the great just like StarLuno 12.**

**Yugi: Please review so I won't be a hand any more.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Body

**Iba2001: Hi guys sorry if I didn't update Yugi Days in a while.**

**Ryo: Well, I'm glad your back Iba2001.**

**Joey: Why didn't youse update this sooner!**

**(JOEY NOW SHAKING THE AUTHOR VERY HARD AND VERRY FAST)**

**Iba2001: I feel like i'm going to throw up. Bhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**(THE AUTHOR NOW THROWES UP ON JOEY)**

**Joey: Why you little, COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!**

**Iba2001: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Ryo: Shall we begin? **

**Chapter 2: The Body**

As Star was waking up, she rubbed her eyes with her right hand she felt it prickling her face. As she opened her eyes, she saw Yugi on her hand and started screaming and was shaking her hand crazy to try and get him off, but then realized what happened yesterday.

"Star! What happened?"

"Sorry, Kody almost forgot that Yugi is my hand now."

Then Kody fell upside down cartoony style.

"I still can't believe that Yugi is my hand now. It feels so, so weird."

"Well, look at the girl who calls me weird, your a girl who has a person for a hand!"

"But, still. I still wonder where is your body though."

As Star opened her closet, Yugi's body fell on Star, what's worse is that his body was naked.

"No way! Yugi get your body off of my sister right now!"

"I'm a hand how can I control my body when i'm here!"

As Solomon and Gen walked into the room they saw Yugi was on top of Star, naked.

"Yugi get off your future wife, right now!"

"But i'm not on her Grandpa i'm right here."

"Two Yugis?"

Then Solomon, Kody, and Gen lifted Yugi's body on Yugi's bed and putted a blanket over him.

"So this is my body, huh?"

"Never knew that the body would stay, Yugi. Hey Unc, how come that Yugi is on my hand while Yugi's body is still here?"

"The spirit whoth the true love of the drinker of the Midori Potion, shallth leave it's body and be placed on the hand of their one true love. So in this case our spirit is Yugi and our drinker is Star. So in other words, since Star drank the Midori potion, Yugi's spirit has been removed from his body and has become Star's right hand."

"Huh. Never would have guessed it. Hey, can you guys make some breakfast for us? I'm starving!"

As Kody, Gen, and Solomon left the room to make breakfast, Yugi closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Uh, Yugi what are you doing?"

"Maybe I can get back into my own body if I try and concentrate while touching my body?"

"I hope your right."

Then Star got near Yugi's body and Yugi undid the blanket and he got so close his own face was in his chest. Star covered her eyes, while Yugi was trying to concentrate. As Kody went up to tell Star that breakfast was ready, he saw Star with Yugi's blanket off. Then he screamed.

"Star, don't tell me that you've became a pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Then why are you touching Yugi's body, which has no clothes!"

"I'm not touching the body! Yugi is!"

"I'm trying to concentrate!"

Then Kody took a broom and tried to smack Yugi off of Star's hand, however he kept missing and kept hitting Star's head. Then Star looked like a zombie and fell unconscious.

**End of Chapter**

**Kody: I'm sorry Star can you forgive me!**

**(STAR REPLYED WITH A ZOMBIE MOAN)**

**Joey: AAAAAHHHHHHHH! Zombie!**

**Iba2001: Please review before I feel sick again.**

**Ryo: Also, favorite or follow please. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fan

**Iba2001: AAAHHHHH!**

**Ryo: Hey, are you okay?**

**Iba2001: I'M NOT OKAY AT ALL!**

**Ryo: What's the matter?**

**Iba2001:THE PROBLEM IS THAT** **_StarLuno 1/2 _HASN'T BEEN UPDATED FOR ABOUT A FEW MONTHS, AND I WANT IT TO BE REALLY POPULAR. I KNOW I'M REALLY CLOSE TO THE GOAL, I JUST NEED 5 MORE REVIEWS!**

**Ryo: Don't worry I know you will get your goal soon!**

**Iba2001: At least you support me, Ryo. I putted a poll on my account, please vote what should I do for another story. I own Star, Luno, Kody, & Gen. I don't own Yugi, Solomon, Miho, or any other character from Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Joey: What the heck! You haven't even finished one story and now you want to do another story!**

**Iba2001: Don't worry this will happen when I finish a story. Is it my fault that I have so many ideas, that I want to do them all? I also have more of them, then just the ones on my poll. I also have so many questions that I want answered by fans who don't and do have an account on here. And now, Yami and Atem will show you what are the stories are about! Take it away!**

**Yami: Sailor Horoscope is about a girl named Ella who finds out that the Black Moon clan is back again. She must find the twelve zodiac sailor scouts in order to seal the clan once again. Will Ella seal the clan again, or die?**

**Atem: Magical DoReMi Chu is about three friends who must become witches when darkness is about to take over the world. Can Belle, Hana, and Alex stop the darkness from spreading?**

**Yami: Shugo Chara Chu is about Amu and Ikuto's children named Imu and Akuto. Imu gets the humpty lock and gets three guardian characters named Run, Milk, and Sue. And Yoru comes back to be Akuto's guardian character and inherits the dumpty key. What happens when these two are on opposite sides and must face each other off for the embryo?**

**Atem: Sugar Sugar Rune Chu is about Vanilla's child Honey and Chocolat's child Spice. Spice and Honey must go to the human realm and compete in order to become the future queen of the magical world. Who will win the crown, Spice or Honey?**

**Iba2001: Awesome you two, don't forget to vote! Also on the day before Halloween, there will be a _StarLuno 1/2 _special called, _Who done it, Twas not me!_**

**Ryo: Shall we begin?**

**Chapter 4: The Fan**

"UUUUGGGGHHHH!"

Last time we saw our hero, er, heroine, she had been smacked multiple times by her older brother with a broom.

"AAAHHHH! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm super sorry!"

"Kody! How could you hit Star like that, so many times!"

"I've trying to smack you, you little rat!"

"UUUUGGGGHHHHH!"

Star was feeling drowsy, and looked like she was a zombie.

"EEEEKKKK! Zombie! Kody, Kill it!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

Then Kody kept hitting Star with the broom.

"Is the zombie dead?"

Then Star's head was leaking a lot of blood.

"Run, Yugi, run!"

Then Kody grabbed Yugi's body and ran towards the kitchen, while dragging Star's body with him. Gen and Solomon saw heavy-breathing Yugi and Kody.

"Hey what's kody?"

"Gen! Zombie! Escaped! Tired!"

Then Kody fell down to the floor. When Star got up, and looked at Solomon and Gen, they screamed.

"Move, boys, move!"

Then Gen grabbed a pan, and slammed it on Star.

**Next day**

"I can't believe you thought that I was a zombie! they don't exist!"

Then Yugi, sneezed.

"Oh, that reminds me. We need to get some autumn clothes for Yugi, he can't just wear my sleeve."

"Hey, there is a shop that sells clothes for toys. It just about a block away."

"Well, lets go!"

"Wait! What if people asks about Yugi? What are you going to tell them?"

"I'll just tell them that he's a puppt."

**At Ani-Manga Mania**

"You've got to be kidding me."

Star was looking at a large store filled with otakus.

"I can't believe we have to do this. I just hope no one in our class recognizes me."

As Star and Kody went inside, Star felt a chill down her spine. She felt like she was in a nightmare.

"Lets find something quick and fast okay."

**2 hours later**

"This was not what I intended for."

Kody kept trying on job outfits for Yugi, until Star lost her patience.

"Here, just wear this soldier uniform. I'm getting tired waiting."

Then Star and Kody finally got out of the shop and were on their way home. However the didn't know they were being watched.

"Hey, do you feel someone is watching us?"

"How can they? We're alone, all by ourselves."

"I still can't get this feeling off of me."

Then Star turned around and saw a purple-haired girl with the Domino City school uniform with a yellow ribbon in her hair.

"Who are you? What do you want!"

"Calm down! Miho don't like meanies!"

"Uh, meanies?"

"You have a really cute doll! Can I see it, please?"

Then Star and Kody were chatting about what should they do.

"Don't worry, leave it to me guys."

"Alright, I trust you Yugi. Don't fail me now. Sure you can, Miho. Here is my, doll."

As Miho saw how adorable Yugi looked in his soldier uniform, she asked millions of questions about the doll.

"So, can Miho borrow the doll? Pretty please?"

"Wow, look at the time, me and Kody really have to go, bye!"

And with that, Star grabbed Kody and ran super fast to the Kame Game shop.

"You should know, what Miho wants, Miho gets."

**End of Chapter**

**Joey: Well, that was short!**

**Iba2001: Well sorry if i'm trying to get my thoughts for the Halloween special, ready!**

**Ryo: Don't forget to review and watch out for _Who done it, Twas not me!_**


End file.
